


Luxuria

by ragnarok89



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angry Sex, Blood and Injury, Canon Related, Drabble, Dubious Consent, F/M, Foe Yay, Forest Sex, Goretober, Hate Sex, Inspired by Music, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Love/Hate, Lust, Marking, No Dialogue, One Shot, Parallels, Psychological Warfare, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. No matter the circumstance, their paths crossed, like vultures to a carcass.
Relationships: Kikyou/Naraku (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Luxuria

For one wish, for one eager dream, this was a dream that was meant to be broken.

Kikyo emerged from the throes of death, a body with no soul intact, wandering the earth for an eternity. Not alive, yet not dead either, she was of two worlds.

Naraku rebirthed out of the shell of Onigumo, many demons summoned, at his beck and call. His claw-like hands grasped what was left of his humanity and crushed it into a million screaming pieces.

_The red string, it connects to them._

No matter the circumstance, their paths crossed, like vultures to a carcass.

The woods were bare, no other human or demon for miles, the sky crimson with splashes of black. The ground was a gory mess, fresh, viscid blood on Naraku's hands, all over his monstrous form.

Kikyo remained on her feet, standing, undeterred, even with blood staining the white sleeves of her priestess garb. Her arrows were strewn all over the ground, broken, cleaved in twain, and stained with human and demon blood.

To her displeasure, Naraku didn't even flinch, still grinning like the demon he was. She wished to speak not of any connection they had, them both being inhuman, aberrations, abominations of this world.

She wanted nothing more than to keep hurting him.

Naraku was basking in the animosity between Kikyo and himself. His eyes roved over form as he licked the dried, crusting blood off with his tongue.

Kikyo grit her teeth, the pain becoming unbearable in her arm, just before she found herself dragged in, landing on the ground. Naraku settled onto her, straddling her, one of his hands on her neck, his lips aggressively on hers.

Her skin felt heated, softer than she had even dreamed of. It reeked of the stench of blood, old and new. She didn't want this to confirm what he knew, what she had known all this time. Kikyo yielded, unthinkingly, moaning into Naraku's mouth, her eyes fluttering shut and clutching on, pushing their lips and tongues together.

His other hand opened the front of her garb, exposing her breasts. He broke away from her, his palms on her forearms, and then trailed his wet tongue down her chest. She felt herself roll up her hips onto his, hard and unforgiving.

She couldn't think, she couldn't; if she did, she would have used one of her arrows to pierce his hide, to gouge out one of his eyes, and she would have escaped from his horrid, disgusting grasp.

But she didn't, she couldn't, not when she grasped onto him, an overwhelming arousal coming to life within her, a familiar dampness growing between her legs. She uttered sharp gasps and moans as his teeth scraped her neck, biting, bruising, marking her, his enemy, and her hands clawed onto his arms, her nails marking his flesh with streaks of red.

Pushing away any other barriers of clothing between them, Kikyo held onto her enemy, to keep herself from unraveling, as Naraku pressed himself between her thighs, the tight heat engulfing them both. He moved within her, his grunts and pants coalesced with her gasps and low moans, their cacophonic rhythm going faster and faster as they were in the thrall of such twisted pleasure.

They both had become monsters.


End file.
